The Royal Fiance
by KyuKi Yanagishita
Summary: Mulai besok kau akan menjadi Tunanganku. Kau bodoh, demi uang kau rela melakukan ini. SiwonXKyuhyun. OOC. Yaoi. Typo (s).


**Title : The Royal Fiance**

**.**

**Pairing : WonKyu**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua member suju milik orang tuanya. Saya cuma minjam buat jadi cast di FF saya.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typo (s), GeJe tingkat rumah susun, Alur acak – acakan, gak nanggung abis baca nih FF langsung mual – mual.**

**.**

**Summary : Mulai besok kau akan menjadi Tunanganku. Kau bodoh, demi uang kau rela melakukan ini.**

**.**

**Note : Ini FF di adaptasi dari Manga Royal Fiance karya Asuma Risal. Jadi jangan heran kalau alurnya sama. Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang berasal dari aku sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**::: Kyuhyun POV.**

Dibalik lampu kuning redup berdirilah seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar yang sedang menatap diriku dengan tatapan tajam. Manik mata sewarna hitam pekat menatap tak suka padaku. Tiap suara yang ia lontorkan berintonasi dingin dan tajam. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diriku untuk tak bergetar namun semua itu percuma. Karna dengan tatapan dan suara dinginnya sanggup membuatku merasa takut luar biasa.

**" Dengarkan aku dengan seksama"** ia berkata. Dengan wajah tampan yang angkuh ia kembali berucap. **" Mulai besok kau akan menjadi Tunanganku. Suatu kehormatan yang besar untuk orang miskin sepertimu menjadi Tunangan di kerajaanku".**

**" Oh dan satu lagi"** Ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Di dekatkannya bibirnya tepat di telingaku hingga aku sanggup merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang dikeluarkan lewat celah kecil bibirnya. **"Kau bodoh, demi uang kau rela melakukan ini".**

Jlebbbb...

Usai berkata seperti itu, ia mulai pergi berjalan meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan makhluk menjijikan sepertiku ini. Ia salah. Ia tak mengerti aku. Aku bukan namja murahan yang hanya menginginkan uang nya saja. Aku melakukan ini semua bukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku melakukan ini untuk orang yang aku sayangi.

Salahkah aku? Salahkah jika aku melakukan ini semua karna uang?

* * *

_**.**_

***Bbuing-Bbuing * ****(;-;q )~ (p;-;q) ~( p;-;)**

**.**

**:: 2 hari yang lalu.**

" Hari ini Bibi harus istirahat. Kata Dokter besok Umma sudah mulai di operasi, jadi sekarang Bibi harus tidur agar besok badan Umma lebih fit arra?"

Seorang wanita tua berumur sekitar 43 tahun yang sedang berada di atas ranjang bersprei putih tersenyum geli saat mendengar omelanku.

" Yak Bibi jangan tertawa terus" senyum geli itu berubah menjadi tawa keras saat wanita tua itu menatap wajahku yang sedang cemberut ini.

" Aigo Kyunnie hilangkan sifat cerewetmu itu nak hahahaha..."

Bibirku semakin kumajukan beberapa senti lagi. Menunjukkan wajah ngambekku. Namun bukannya berhenti tertawa, tawa Bibi kian mengeras saja. Namun tak bisa kupungkiri, aku cukup senang juga melihat senyum Bibi yang akhir – akhir ini menghilang.

Oh iya perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang ini aku berusia 16 tahun dan bersekolah di salah satu SMA Terfavorit di Korea. Aku tak punya orang tua, ya mungkin dulu aku punya namun sekarang aku tak punya. Aku hanya punya seorang Bibi. Walaupun aku dan Bibi tidak memiliki hubungan darah, namun wanita yang hampir menghabiskan waktu 15 tahun menjadi pembantu asrama sekolah itu sangat baik padaku. Ia bahkan menganggap aku sebagai anaknya dan ia juga yang selama ini membelikan aku peralatan sekolah dan buku. Aku sanggat meyayanginya lebih dari apa pun.

Dulu aku hidup biasa – biasa saja. Berangkat sekolah, bermain, membantu Bibi bersih – bersih asrama dan barcanda gurau dengan Bibi. Ya itu dulu namun sekarang masa – masa itu sudah tak ada lagi. Dua minggu ketika sedang membersihkan salah satu kamar murid, tiba – tiba Bibi pingsang. Aku sangat panik dan lekas membawa Bibi ke rumah sakit.

Dokter memvonis Bibi terkena Gagal Ginjal, dan Bibi harus lekas di operasi. Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan vonis dokter. Ingatan mengulang tiap kenangan yang aku lalui dengan Bibi. Selama ini Bibi selalu ceria. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sakit nya di hadapanku. Namun aku kembali tertampar oleh kenyataan ketika dokter memberitahu bahwa ternyata Bibi sudah sering memeriksakan dirinya kerumah sakit.

Bibi juga yang meminta pada dokter agar penyakit Bibi dirahasiakan dariku. Ingatanku kembali memutar tiap kebersamaan aku dengan Bibi. Memang benar akhir – akhir ini Bibi sering izin keluar. Ia selalu bilang jika ia ada sedikit urusan diluar. Namun aku tak tau urusan apa yang dimaksud Bibi. Jadi inikah? Inikah alasan Bibi sering pergi keluar untuk memeriksakan dirinya kerumah sakit.

Biaya pengobaatan Bibi tak murah. Tapi aku beruntung mempunyai tabungan. Uangnya tidak banyak. Namun cukup lah untuk biaya pengobatan Bibi beberapa bulan kedepan.

" Kyunnie melamu eo"

Aku tersentak dan _tersadar dari lamunan_ saat mendengar _suara_ Bibi memanggilnya. Aku tersenyum kemudian menjawab " Iya ada apa Bibi?".

Bibi tersenyum kemudian meraih tanganku. " Maafkan Bibi telah merepotkan mu. Kau pasti memikirkan cara cari uang untuk biaya obat Bibi ya?".

Kuletakkan tangan satuku ke atas telapak tangan Bibi. Hangat. " Kenapa Bibi bilang begitu? Bibi tidak menyusahkan Kyunnie kok. Suwer deh".

Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata Bibi. Dengan cekatan aku menghapus tetesan air mata itu. Tak suka melihat pipi mulus Bibi tercemari dengan titik air, walaupun air itu berasal dari matanya. Bibi kian mengerat remas tanganku. Ku tatap tangan itu dengan bingung.

" Kenapa Kyunnie tidak berangkat sekolah? Jangan bilang Kyunnie dikeluarkan dari sekolah karna uang SPP Kyunnie habis untuk biaya perobatan Bibi".

Deg...

Inilah yang aku herankan. Kenapa Bibi sangat ahli mengetahui segala macam masalah yang aku alami. Apa Bibi punya mata – mata di sekolah eo?

" Ani. Habis ini aku berangkat kok Bi". Bibi menatapku tajam. Kupalingkan wajahku menghadap keluar jendela. Aku tahu apa kelemahanku. Tak pandai berbohong dan sialnya Bibi sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajahku. Dan aku benci hal itu. Apa semudah itukah aku mudah ditebak.

" Bohong".

" Bibi ak-"

" Jika Kyunnie tak bohonga lalu untuk apa Kyunnie masih ada disini? Ini jam sekolah dan harusnya sekarang Kyunnie sudah ada disekolah" dan kalimat tegas yang dilontarkan oleh Bibi sukses membuatku diam seribu bahasa.

* * *

_**.**_

***Bbuing-Bbuing * ****(;-;q )~ (p;-;q) ~( p;-;)**

**.**

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku masih berada disini. Bukannya seharusnya aku segera berlari ke arah sekolah. Menyusul keterlambatan waktu yang hari ini aku perbuat. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah berada di depan stasiun bus, menaiki bus yang akan menuju ke sekolah, meminta surat guru piket untuk mengijinkan masuk dan terakhir mengikuti kegiatan belajar yang sangat membosankan itu.

Ya harusnya begitu namun tidak untuk kali ini. Mataku menatap lekat pada sosok pria berumur yang semenjak tadi berputar - putar tak tentu arah. Sesekali ia menatap bingung antara beberapa nomer rumah dengan kertas kusam yang berada di kedua tangannya.

Tak salah lagi. Kakek itu pasti sedang tersesat. Dengan langkah mantap, aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

" Anda baik – baik saja kakek?" ucapku ketika aku berada tepat dibelakang pria tua itu.

Kakek itu berbalik. Dengan senyum ramah aku mengulurkan telapak tanganku. Sesaat kakek itu menatap bingung padaku, namun detik selanjutnya ia menampakkan senyum hangatnya padaku.

Perlahan ia juga mengulurkan tangannya, membalas uluran tanganku. Dan pada detik itu juga aku menyadari jika kakek ini adalah orang yang akan mengubah hidupku dan juga membawaku menemukan tempat pelabuhanku sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ini FF juga aku publik di WP saya. Jadi jangan heran kalau FF nya sama. **

**Terakhir mau lanjut atau gak?. **


End file.
